blackrockshooterfandomcom-20200222-history
Insane Cannon Lance
' Insane Cannon Lance' is Insane Black★Rock Shooter's signature weapon. It is a modification of BRS' ★rock Cannon. Appearance The Cannon Lance is a longer, spiked version of the ★rock Cannon. It has a large blade at its end instead of a recognizable barrel for a gun. The weapon has a circular series of forward-facing ports, about halfway down its length, from which it discharges powerful blasts. The Lance also has a battery of gun turrets scattered around its blade and casing that point in all directions. These turrets are not normally visible, as they retreat into the casing when not in use. The Cannon Lance has a trigger and handle on one end, with a chain attached to it which allows Insane Black★Rock Shooter to control it from a long distance. Visible near the rear of the casing is Insane Black★Rock Shooter's Broken Star symbol. History The Insane Cannon Lance was first seen in action in Episode 6 of the anime, used by Insane Black Rock Shooter against Black★Gold Saw. Despite BGS drawing first blood in their duel, I.BRS quickly gained the upper hand with her weapon's rapid-fire ability and strong melee attack. Also, even though BGS ripped it off, her arm still has the ability to pull the trigger when the lance was in mid-air. The Lance Cannon was later used in the same episode to battle Strength. Despite the Lance's fierce abilities, it was overwhelmed by the immense brute force of Strength's Ogre Arms, and Insane Black Rock Shooter appears to have lost the fight. In the next episode, it is used against Strength after Insane Black★Rock Shooter manages to recover and regain the upper hand. It is powerful enough to defeat Strength's machine and gatling guns. However, when Strength turns out to be the real Yuu Koutari, she takes the Cannon Lance from Insane Black★Rock Shooter and activates all its turrets at once to hurt herself. After another shoot-out between the two, Strength covers the world in fire. Insane Black★Rock Shooter uses the Cannon Lance to propel herself over the flames, but Yuu manages to beat her by deploying four Ogre Arms at once and throws the Cannon Lance away. In Episode 8, Insane Black★Rock Shooter uses the chain attached to the Cannon Lance to pull it back and attempts to finish Yuu with it. However, Mato stops her and the two are transported to Black★Rock Shooter's world, with Mato in the normal Black★Rock Shooter's body. Insane Black★Rock Shooter initially abandons the Cannon Lance and uses her fists to pummel Mato, but when Mato summons the ★rock Cannon in gatling gun form, Insane Black★Rock Shooter uses the Cannon Lance to fight her. During the ensuing shoot-out, the ★rock Cannon and the Cannon Lance are evenly matched due to the ★rock Cannon having heavy firepower in gatling gun mode. Eventually, Mato summons a giant ★rock Cannon with help from the "other selves" and both Insane Black★Rock Shooter and her Insane Cannon Lance are annihilated. Abilities The Cannon Lance, unlike the ★rock Cannon, has only one fixed form and cannot switch between charged-fire and rapid-fire incarnations, firing only rapid-fire blasts from its multiple turrets that hold tremendous firepower and fire rate. The long spike at the end enables it to be used as a throwing and stabbing weapon; the turrets on the casing can be controlled by Insane Black★Rock Shooter even when it is in mid-air, allowing it to shower the battlefield with blasts from almost any angle. The Cannon Lance also has a rear-firing turret on the underside with lower firepower and can hit enemies if the front end of the weapon is pointed away from the enemy. Despite having a lower rate of fire, it was powerful enough to shoot Black★Gold Saw's arm off. The Cannon Lance ejects spent bullet casings when fired, implying that it uses some kind of ammunition. Insane Black★Rock Shooter fires this weapon with impunity, however, which probably means that the supply of said ammunition is unlimited. Category:Weapons